Moop and Dreadly in the Treasure on Bing Bong Island
Moop and Dreadly in the Treasure on Bing Bong Island is a 2002 point-and-click adventure game produced by Hulabee Entertainment and published by Plaid Banana Entertainment. Plot In their first adventure, Dreadly has a map that shows the location of buried treasure on Bing Bong Island, and he drags Moop along to help him find it. Of course, the villainous pirate Captain James Trench wants the treasure too and sends his bumbling henchmen to dig it up first. Gameplay The game allows the player to pick up items, go to different locations, listen to characters, and find trivial click points. Clicking on an item allows the player to drag it over the screen. Clicking on a certain place while holding an object allows our heroes to use it. Most puzzles require the player to make exchanges with characters and trade items. Characters *'Moop': Moop is Dreadly's greatest friend and opposite number. He is interested in peace, contentment, and simple pleasures but will allow himself to be dragged along on Dreadly's wild adventures, largely out of a sense of protectiveness. *'Captain Dreadly': Dreadly is always looking for the latest adventure, which he follows with a vigor and single mindedness rarely seen in a boy of his age. He typically projects his own enthusiasms onto Moop, dragging him along on these adventures, regardless of Moop's previous plans. *'Chief Earwig': Chief Earwig is a man that goes by the book. He has established a thorough set of rules and regulations for the running of Bing Bong Island and executes each of them to the "T". If it's not on his schedule, or goes against his rules, it simply does not exist. *'Mrs. Hornswoggle': Mrs. Hornswoggle hails from England, but travels extensively, and is always on her way to her next destination. She has a tendency to invent new words with which to express herself, but does not appear to be aware that she does this. *'O'Grady Ugerman': O'Grady Ungerman has some very interesting ideas. He's creative and smart but a bit out of touch with reality. He always has some sort of plan which might seem like it makes sense at first, but which is ultimately completely whacko. *'Jack Tick': The consummate Entertainer, Jack Tick is forever searching for the perfect act for his show at the Bing Bong Lounge. Trouble is, Jack's not very talented. *'Captain James Trench': Captain Trench rules the pirate waterways with his malevolent smirk and magnificently evil laugh. Always on the look out for treasures, Trench and his henchmen pose a threat to Moop and Dreadly and the precious Golden Glockenspiel. *'Henchmen Mort & Wort': As Captain Trench's faithful yet blundering henchmen, Mort and Wart tend to do more damage to Trench's plans than help. *'Princess Connie': A determined and capable young girl, Connie can always be found in the thick of things, usually pursuing her own agenda. Connie's loyalty is to her Island and the Golden Glockenspiel. *'Carl Teuffgei': Carl is a very good construction worker. He can build just about anything, but he'll take his own sweet time about it and you'd better not rush him. Cast *'Captain Dreadly' - Kelly Wright *'Moop' - Dex Manley Development Moop & Dreadly was the first game published by Plaid Banana Entertainment and the second game developed by Hulabee Entertainment. It was written by Dave Grossman. Ben Hochberg was the music composer. Moop & Dreadly was designed by Edward Pun, who was also the art lead, and Lisa Wick, who was also the program lead. Aimee Paganini was the producer. Ron Gilbert was the creative director. Category:2002 video games Category:Computer games